


Couple's Costume

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW GIF, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and Gabe have a couple's costume.





	Couple's Costume

The costume party had been Gabriel’s idea.  He’d even chosen what you’d both wear, a matching, couple-y outfit.

Too bad you never made it to the party.

Gabe came to pick you up, took one look at you in costume, and immediately dragged you to the bedroom.  He was more turned on by you in costume than you’d ever seen him, and you relished every rip of that stupid outfit as he took it off of you, mouth nipping at each inch of skin he revealed.

Finally you were only in your pantyhose, having helped Gabriel out of his clothes as well.  You hooked your thumbs into the waistband to take them off, but Gabe stopped you.

“Let me,” he said, spreading your legs.  His fingers dug into the seam between the legs of the hose and ripped, making a hole at your crotch.  “Perfect,” he whispered, more to himself than to you as he stared at your pussy lips, bare before him.

He rolled the two of you over so that you were straddling him.  Gabriel took his cock in hand, pumping it a couple of times before rubbing your pussy with it.  It was strange to have your pantyhose on with the crotch open to the world, but at the same time it was incredibly arousing.

Gabriel bit his lip before hooking his cockhead into the hose, letting his shaft slide back between your asscheeks, underneath the tight fabric.

“Fuck, Gabe,” you groaned, his cock pressing tight against the crease of your ass.  Gabriel grunted back at you, his hands squeezing your upper thighs.  

“Yeah,” was all he could say before he slid one hand around, his thumb pressing on your clit.

Surprisingly, neither of you lasted very long.  Even without his cock inside of you, every nerve of your body was on fire and you came hard, glad that you’d skipped out on the party.


End file.
